eyes_the_horror_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
Good Boy
Looking for gallery on this character? Go here. Good Boy is the presumed tertiary antagonist, and an unlockable enemy in Eyes The Horror Game. Description: Appearance: He appears as a dog-like creature with a grey color to his skin looking rough and wrinkled. He has a short tail, razor-sharp teeth that fills his mouth, along with a few of teeth overlapping. He also has small stubby feet, with small sharp claws. He has a blocky shaped head, small nostrils, small ears, and no eyes. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, he acts the same as Krasue. The difference is that he will feed on raw meat that the player can throw at him, which will distract him for a few seconds before he gets back to chasing, or roaming. He will wander around the map, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice, as the word "Run!" will appear to give the player a warning. Just like with the other enemies, the Eye Runes help the player foresee his vision, in which he will show where he's at. When near, he makes dog-like snarls, and everything around him will violently shake, or flicker. He will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player. Depending on the setting the player chooses, Good Boy will be; * Extremely slow in the Newbie setting. * Less slowness in the Easy setting. * Slightly faster in the Normal setting. * Fast enough to catch the player during mid-escape in the Hard setting. * And then harder to get away from in the Nightmare setting. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, he will do the same job. But over time he will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult, especially if the player is cornered, and have no Raw Meat to toss. Trivia: * Good Boy and the Magic Pumpkin are so far the first characters tbe on the ground rather than floating. * He makes dog-like growls and snarls when near, which fits his dog-like appearance. ** In addition, his name "Good Boy" is a reference to how owners refer to their pets as a "good boy/girl". * He does not appear in the Double Trouble Mode. * On the official Eyes The Horror Game Facebookills page, he is said to be bloody hungry, and in the game's store, he is described as "Hellish". * Despite not being a phantom, he still causes objects around him to shake. * The game's ending does not play when Good Boy is around. ** The same applies to Charlie. * Unlike the other monsters, Good Boy has two different animations, one for walking, and one for chasing the player. ** The manner he does it in is very similar to that of an actual dog. * Many fans mistake Good Boy to be a dinosaur, which may be due to his appearance. * Unlike the other enemies, Good Boy can enter some rooms. This is most likely a bug. * It is unknown how the player is able to forsee his vision due his lack of eyes. * When giving Good Boy the raw meat for the first time, the player will rewarded with an achievement called "Good Boy". * Good Boy's growls and roar were produced by a helper of the game, named Jyri Luukkeon. * Good Boy, along with Charlie, was confirmed to soon be a part of the "Your own ghost" customizer. Category:Eyes The Horror Game Category:Monsters Category:Enemies